The present invention is in the field of beverage container covers, more particularly, the present invention relates to a collapsible cover to protect an open beverage container from tampering. It is compact and easy to carry and use. A typical cap or cover that has deep enough side walls to prevent someone from unobtrusively removing it to contaminate the beverage is too cumbersome to carry in a purse or pocket. The collapsible cover is available in different diameters to allow covering beer or soda cans, bottles, mixed drink glasses or wine glasses.
With recent abductions and murders of young women from bars and night clubs gaining national attention, parents are justifiably worried about someone tampering with their children's drinks if they leave them unattended for any reason. Covers for beer or soft drink cans designed to keep bees or other insects out of outdoor refreshments have been unsuccessful resolving these issues as they are simply too bulky or unattractive to gain acceptance. Patent applications No. US 2006/016820 A1 published Jan. 26, 2006 to Himes et al.; No. 2009/0152272 A1 published Jun. 18, 2009 to Guptil; and No. 2011/0049153 A1, published Mar. 3, 2011 by Marceca et al. show different approaches to covering drinks outdoors to prevent dirt, leaves or bugs contaminating open containers but have not contemplated the safety, security, portability, attractiveness issues or resolved them.